


Descendant of the Four Great Clans

by OtakuLover43



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Crack Relationships, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Naruto/Lucy, Ninja Lucy, Poor Lucy, Slow Burn, True Love, love everywhere, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLover43/pseuds/OtakuLover43
Summary: Lucy was born and raised in a secret land and village that most of the ninja world doesn't know about. Her clan there was said to be the strongest by the five Kage and were feared by them as well. Lucy was happy and loved by her family, but one day it was all taken away from her when her clan was slaughtered in one night. When she woke up her entire life was switched upside down. She's gone through hardships at every angle and lost a lot of loved ones along the way, but she still does everything to bring her lost clan into the light by showing everyone who she really is. She arrives at Konoha and is ready to start a whole new life with some new friends to shake up the village and start her new life over again. Will Lucy bring back some glory to her clan's name, will she prove to the world about her strength and charisma, will her luck win the day, or will she crash and burn just like her clan did?





	Descendant of the Four Great Clans

**(Normal Pov)**

In a distant land, a little bit off from the Land of Fire and the Land of Whirlpools is a secret place where a clan and land that has developed almost as long as Konoha. Where there is no judgment from the clans that helped built it from the ground up. No hatred, no anger, no bitterness between one another, just love, trust, and understanding between brethren. The name of this secret village is called: Hakumeigakure (Village Hidden in the Twilight) and the land where this village is on is called: Land of the Eclipse. Also, the clan's name was called: The Hyuchiha Clan.

This land has been kept secret from others for many years by outsiders but was found out by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, in his latest time. When he found out the leader begged him to not let anyone know about what they were trying to do and the land they were trying to live on away from the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf Village. He accepted and understood what they were trying to do. So, he decided to help them by going over and creating buildings and other things they needed. The people were so grateful and indebted towards him that they said if Konoha had any problems they would help. Hashirama was happy to know they had such powerful allies to help his village.

The clan of the land made a secret alliance with Konoha and the Land of Fire that was one of the strongest next to the Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpools. Hashirama made a decision that every Hokage would make sure to take care of the land of their allies were living on and would also help any way they could, including transferring others from their sister clans to live there if they wanted to. The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was against it at first, but after Hashirama explained to him he decided to give it a chance and never regretted it.

The clan and its land flourished over the decades that went by and still no one knew of them. Konoha even gave them certain jobs to do like assassinations, guarding the Hokage (like the Anbu of their time), conquering lands, wars, and many other serious things that Konoha needed help with they did it. Everything seemed to work out for them and the clan grew with each passing year and became one of the strongest clans that were connected to the Land of Fire and The Hidden Leaf Village, but was still not known by others.

In time, the clan thought their leader deserved Kage status but was afraid of what their sister clans would think of them if they heard they had a clan like this in secret and now coming out of hiding to become an actual village with a Kage. The leader asked for Hashirama's and Tobirama's advice on the matter. Hashirama was ecstatic about the whole idea while Tobirama was a bit worried about how all of this was going to work. They worked on the idea for a few years and they finally came up with the perfect plan. The clan and land would be a secret to the villages of the world, but only the Kage could know about them and would not be messed around with unless the Leaf does anything that hurts the other villages. The other Kage had time to think about it and agreed to let the land have their own Kage as well.

A year later, the leader of their clan gained Kage status between Hashirama's and Tobirama's time. The proud name of this amazing honor for the village is called the Yorukage. He had the strength and leadership that helped the village while keeping the Will of fire burning inside of every clan member. He, of course, had his time pass on and he passed the status of Kage down to the next generation to take care of the village as previously did before.

When the Third Hokage's, Hiruzen Sarutobi, age came around he decided to still help them out but also told them that wouldn't rely on the clan so much. The people of the clan understood and told the Third that they will help with anything the Leaf need if they wanted them to. Hiruzen was happy that was settled to an agreement, but hidden away in the shadows one man was shocked at what was being made and didn't agree with any of it.

The mysterious man found out about the secret land and clan. When he learned of the origins of the clan he was furious about another clan out there that could possibly overthrow the village if they ever stopped helping them. He didn't know how he was going to handle such a strong and powerful clan like that, but he told himself everyone has a weakness and he would find it out so he could destroy it before they destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

Many years went by and incredible generations of Kage died, but the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Twilight Village both grew more and more with the bonds they created so long ago. The Will of Fire still burning brightly with every passing year and every shinobi, but for one clan, village, and land their flame will burn out before it can be ever reignited again.

Before that time will come, one girl will not only bring back pride and joy to her clan but also create a Will of Fire to it like none have ever seen before in the history of the Hyuchiha Clan and in the Hidden Twilight Village.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have this on my fanfiction account but I wanted to try and work on it here. I hope you like and I should have the next chapter later this week or next week. Now that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy this little piece and tell me what you think. So, for the next update will be Chapter 2: Invasion of the Mysterious Quartet.
> 
> Hope to see you guys next time and please share, favorite, follow and most of all REVIEW! All of your guy's support is really meaningful to me when writing these chapters and stories for you. So, until next chapter, Otakulover43 is out PEACE! ;)


End file.
